


All I Want For Christmas

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dildos, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merhartwin smut prompt: new vibrator + Eggsy putting on a show</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

It’s Eggsy’s first real Christmas since Dean showed up. His mum had never had much money for presents anyways, but she’d made sure to get him at least one nice thing. Until Dean declared that they just didn’t have the funds to throw money away like that. Eggsy didn’t mind much; he was perfectly aware of their situation, after all, and if he found something he really wanted he could always just steal it. 

But that isn’t the way of things in his new life. No, Harry (and, surprisingly, Merlin) insisted that they have a proper Christmas, with the gifts and a big dinner and all of it. 

Merlin hands his over to Eggsy’s first with a slight nod. “Mine first, lad, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

Trying not to show just how excited he actually is, Eggsy tears into the small package, the paper falling away to reveal “Batteries? Uh… thanks, Merlin.” Doing his best not to look disappointed, Eggsy reaches for Harry’s gift, silently hoping it’s not quite as practical. 

Merlin and Harry share a sly glance, both of them turning to look at the younger man as he opens up the next one. 

Eggsy sits in silence for a moment as he stares at the package in his hand before he starts giggling madly. “You two are the fuckin’ governor, you know that?” he asks. 

Without wasting any more time, Eggsy turns to the batteries, previously so disappointing, and opens them up. It takes a little bit of finnagling to figure out how, exactly, they fit into the dildo, but Merlin figures it out easily. 

“Guess it’s only proper I get you two somethin’ as well,” he says innocently. Harry’s mouth opens to protest, but he leans in to kiss whatever he was about to say away. “Don’t worry,” he assures him, pulling away with a suggestive wink. “It ain’t gonna cost me anythin’.” 

So saying, he steps back, stretching his arms above his head to put himself on display. Once he’s sure he’s got both Merlin’s and Harry’s undivided attention he brings the dildo to his mouth, dragging his tongue up it slowly. His eyes lock with Harry’s and he smirks briefly as the man’s cheeks flush slightly. It isn’t often he can make him blush and he counts every one of them as a victory. 

He runs his tongue along the head of the toy next, catching Merlin’s gaze this time. His own eyes slide closed as replaces the dildo with his own fingers, slipping two of them into his mouth and making the most delightful sucking noises. They pull free of his lips with a soft pop that blows Harry’s pupils wide open and has Merlin discreetly shifting one leg up. 

Already wearing only his pyjama bottoms, Eggsy finds the striptease a little lacking, but he does his best, sliding them down slowly over his hips, revealing his cock little by little. He’s half-hard by the time his pyjamas are puddled around his ankles, the slight brushes of his fingers along his cock as he pulled them down (and the way Harry and Merlin are staring at him, _Christ_ ) enough to arouse him. 

He takes himself in hand, a couple long, lazy strokes nearly enough to get him all the way there. He slips one hand behind him, the tip of one spit-slick finger teasing at the rim of his hole. Biting his lip to keep back the moan already rising in him, he pushes back onto his finger, just enough to be right on the edge of discomfort. 

When he opens his eyes again, Merlin has already read his mind, has gone into the bedroom. He returns with the bottle of lube, passing it over to Eggsy wordlessly. 

Eggsy coats his fingers with it liberally, returning them to his hole, pushing his first one in farther this time. Shuddering, he manages to add in a second one, thanking every god he can think of that he’d gotten into gymnastics. He spends some time working himself open, stretching out the tight ring of muscle with little gasps and quiet moans. When he feels loose enough, he coats his palm in lube again, rubbing it over the dildo a few times before moving to slide it inside him. 

It’s not quite as big as either Merlin or Harry, but it’s more than enough to get his cock twitching. And that’s before he turns the damn thing on. He doesn’t even mean to, just starts fucking himself on it when his thumb flicks the switch. 

Neither Merlin nor Harry is going to forget the look on his face anytime soon, the wonderful little start of surprise he gives, lips stretching open, red and plump and inviting. 

His gasp comes out in a bit of a stutter, sounding something like a sob. God, he can’t even remember to move it for a second, just lost in the shock waves of pleasure it sends throughout his body. After a second he realizes he’s just standing there and convinces himself to keep going, drawing it out reluctantly and sinking back onto it gratefully. 

And then he leans forwards a bit to open himself up more and _oh, fuck_. It brushes against his prostate and his vision temporarily whites out, Merlin and Harry disappearing in a blaze of pure bliss. He completely forgets he’s being watched, head tipping back, eyes closing, long, juddering moans torn from him as he fucks himself further. His free hand grasps desperately for his cock, needing just a bit more, but he can’t seem to make his body obey him, can’t get any sort of pressure behind the grip. 

He nearly keens in relief when he feels Harry’s strong, sure hand on his shaft, Merlin’s mouth enveloping the head. It’s too much; he can’t last like this. It only takes a few pumps of Harry’s hand, a few swirls of Merlin’s tongue, a few more vibrating passes over his prostate. 

Eggsy comes with a cry, the orgasm picking him up and carrying him along, ripping him away from reality. When he comes back to it he peels his eyes open to see Merlin just pulling off him, running his tongue once more over his slit to ensure he gets everything. Harry is instantly there, pressing his mouth to the magician’s, tongue licking into his mouth to get a taste of Eggsy as well. 

He slumps to the ground, sliding the dildo out of his arse and flicking it off, intentional this time. Harry and Merlin lay down on either side of him, fingers brushing over his chest, his arms, his hips. 

“You like your present?” he murmurs, lips quirking up into a smile. 

Harry presses his lips lightly to Eggsy’s hairline, murmuring quietly, “I’ve never gotten anything better.” 

Merlin hums softly in agreement.


End file.
